


Glimpses

by hiddencait



Category: STÅLENHAG Simon - Works
Genre: Gen, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddencait/pseuds/hiddencait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glimpses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astrokath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrokath/gifts).



> I am so thrilled I was introduced to this artist through this Dear Yulegoat letter - I loved the concepts and these drabbles just poured out.
> 
> This is actually not betaed as I didn't want to risk adding/subtracting words LOL.
> 
> Also, I have the links to each image posted in the summary along with the story inspired by it - sorry if that's against the yumadrin rules, but that was how I decided to do it.

**Time No Longer Stands Still**

<http://www.simonstalenhag.se/bilderbig/flooded_clockwork_1920_badge.jpg>

They say the world was doomed the day the Great Machine stopped telling time. It was designed by the Creators to run for all eternity. But one day, without warning, it came to a sudden stop.

That was the end, so the stories say. The many peoples of our world fought for control of the silenced clock, each certain they could save themselves.

Instead, they destroyed themselves and each other. Thus, for most, life ended.

Now, like the heartbeat of our very planet, the clock is ticking. I wonder – how long until the world ends again?

 

**Dare You to Run**

<http://www.simonstalenhag.se/bilderbig/decoy_1920_badge.jpg>

“Come on… Come on.” Laden gripped the flare tightly, his knees weak at the site of the walkers closing in. “Just a little closer…”

Inside the car, Tommy watched the distance on the rangefinder. They needed the bastards to be precisely in range or the rockets hidden in the tree line wouldn’t do a damn bit of good.

“How much closer?” Laden called down, palms beginning to sweat.

“Just another half a klick!” Tommy propped the tech against the window, getting ready to put the car in drive. They’d need to time this perfectly to survive the explosions.

“Now! Fire!”

**The Returned**

<http://www.simonstalenhag.se/bilderbig/rymlingen_1920_badge.jpg>

He’d come back. Tyler had promised he would, sworn he’d only be gone a moment in the cold. But that had been years ago. Well, years for him, at least.

But not for his family. Not for his daughters.

The Maker had sworn to return him home after he completed his mission. Had promised it would be as if no time at all had passed.

He’d kept his promise. Shame Tyler hadn’t made sure to specify “returned in the same condition he’d left in” into their contract.

Too late now. He just hoped they wouldn’t be too afraid of him.

**Brother’s Keeper**

<http://www.simonstalenhag.se/bilderbig/fjarrhandske_1920_badge.jpg>

Jamie was going to get them both killed at this rate. Ben wondered what the hell his twin had been thinking, linking up to a harrier like this one. Everybody knew the bots drove their pilots crazy. Everybody knew that.

Ben figured Jamie just thought he was smarter that everybody else. He’d always thought he was smarter than Ben, after all. But it wasn’t Ben who was threatening a police officer, who’d gone power mad, determined to show any and all authority who was boss.

It was Ben who’d have to end this, though. Jamie didn’t leave him any choice. 


End file.
